


Ein sehr langer Abend

by namikisugi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namikisugi/pseuds/namikisugi
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor und während des Balls in Halamshiral. Cullen-Romanze nach dem Kuss.





	Ein sehr langer Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi zusammen, es ist ewig her, seit ich meine letzte Fanfic geschrieben habe. DAI hat mich allerdings seit langem mal wieder so inspiriert, dass ich mich einfach mal hinsetzen musste. ^^ Über Comments und Anregungen würde ich mich freuen. Warnung: Spoiler

Nach der Besprechung am Kartentisch ging Calenn aus dem Raum und befand sich auf dem Weg in ihre Räume, um sich wie verabredet umzuziehen und danach mit den anderen unten auf dem Hof zu treffen. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Ball. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, wieviel auf dem Spiel stand, doch war sie nie ein großer Anhänger des Spiels gewesen. Zu sehr mochte sie den direkten Umgang und eine offene Herangehensweise an die Dinge.  
"Und nun bin ich unterwegs zu dem mörderischsten aller Bälle", seufzte sie.  
Calenn passierte die Tür zu ihren Gemächern und erklomm die Treppe. Bereits jetzt machte sich ein verräterisches Pochen in ihrem Nacken bemerkbar, weshalb sie beim Gehen ihre verspannten Schultern rollte. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Josephine ihre Uniform in ihre Räume gebracht hatte und konnte sich ein überraschtes Keuchen nicht verkneifen, als sie in ihren Räumen nicht nur Josephine, sondern auch Vivienne vorfand.  
"Was geht denn hier vor?", fragte sie, die grünblauen Augen misstrauisch zusammengekniffen.  
"Nun, Inquisitor, wir sind hier, um Euch beim Ankleiden zu helfen, natürlich!", setzte Josephine fröhlich an.  
"Seit wann genau brauche ich denn Hilfe?"  
Jetzt war Calenn ehrlich verwirrt. War denn die Gesellschaftskleidung so kompliziert? Brauchten die anderen dann auch jemanden? Kurz schloss sie die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie Cullen tatsächlich von jemand anderem angekleidet werden musste und musste tatsächlich kurz auflachen. Bevor ihr natürlich bewusst wurde, dass diese Hilfe durchaus weiblicher Natur sein konnte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sofort grimmig wurde.  
"Also, Josie, ehrlich. Was soll denn daran so kompliziert sein? Wer hilft dann den anderen? Und soll ich Euch anziehen?"  
"Ach, Darling, es ist wirklich immer wieder erstaunlich, dass Ihr durch ganz Ferelden und Orlais hetzt und Monster über Monster tötet und dann noch so naiv sein könnt. Das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Lady Montillet, sollen wir beginnen? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und die Haare müssen auch noch gebändigt werden."  
"Moment, Moment, Stopp! Was soll das heißen? Wo ist meine Uniform?"  
So langsam dämmerte Calenn, was hier vorging und erst jetzt entfaltete sich das ganze Grauen ihrer bevorstehenden Aufgabe. Nicht nur, dass sie den Frieden in ganz Thedas bewahren sollte, wie auch immer sie das anstellen sollte. Nein, sie sollte dabei tatsächlich ein Kleid tragen. Das ging zu weit. Das konnte keiner von ihr verlangen. Sie war der Inquisitor. Sie konnte dem einen Riegel vorschieben, wenn sie wollte. Ganz bestimmt. Sie musste nur hart durchgreifen.  
"Also, Josie, Vivienne, wie soll das gehen? Ich werde bestimmt kämpfen müssen. Ich muss mich bewegen können. Ein bisschen Schutz ist meistens auch keine schlechte Idee. Und wo soll mein Stab hin? Nein, nein, nein!"  
"Inquisitor, macht Euch bitte keine Sorgen! Es ist alles geregelt. Die anderen müssen ihre Sachen ja auch mitnehmen. Sera hat angeboten, sich um alles zu kümmern. Sie wird ein paar ihrer, ähm, Kontakte nutzen.", warf Josephine erleichtert ein.  
"Bitte versteht doch, Inquisitor, dass Ihr heute nicht nur den Frieden wahren sollt, sondern auch Grundsteine für die zukünftige Entwicklung der Inquisition legen könnt. Dafür haben Vivienne und ich uns seit Wochen Gedanken gemacht, um Euch gerecht zu werden."  
Da war Calenn verloren. Alle wussten es. Nur Josephine schaffte es, in einem Satz an ihr Pflichtgefühl, ihre Ehre und ihre Freundschaft zu appelieren. Verdammt, war sie gut!  
"Na schön, aber dann schnell bitte. Wenn ich sterbe, weil mich so ein Verrückter von hinten mit einem Messer ersticht und ich keine Rüstung trage, seid Ihr Schuld." "Keine Sorge, Darling, wenn eine gewisse Person, Euch in diesem Kleid sieht, werdet Ihr den ganzen Abend lang nicht einen Moment unbeobachtet bleiben."  
Vivienne legte eines ihrer anzüglichen Lächeln auf und legte ihre Hand auf Calenns Schulter, um sie in die gewünschte Richtung zu komplementieren, während Calenns Wangen eine leichte Röte angenommen hatten.

"Wo bleibt sie denn so lange? Es sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich, so spät zu erscheinen."  
Cullen wurde bereits ungeduldig. Bulle und Sera lümmelten völlig entspannt auf den Treppen auf dem oberen Hof und erzählten sich Geschichten über die Vorzüge von weiblichen Qunari in verschiedenen Lebenslagen. Cullen hatte bereits mehrfach mit geschlossenen Augen und roten Ohren um Andrastes Beistand gebeten. Dieser Abend würde sehr lang werden. Auch von Leliana, Josephine und Cassandra fehlte jede Spur. Cullen, Bulle und Sera trugen bereits die Galauniform, welche wie besprochen für alle bereitgelegt worden war. So langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er wohl etwas verpasst haben musste. Vielleicht ein kleines Detail der Planung? War er abgelenkt gewesen? Ihm fiel nichts ein, doch geschah es immer häufiger, dass er in bestimmten Momenten abgelenkt war. Manchmal reichte ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch eines der Fenster hinter dem Kartentisch fiel und Calenns Gesicht beleuchtete. Ihre Augen wechselten tatsächlich die Farbe, je nachdem welches Licht einfiel. Wie diese ganz seltenen Opale, von denen er einmal gelesen hatte. In einem Moment wirkten sie dunkelblau, nur um im Nächsten von innen zu leuchten und in einem leichten Grünton zu strahlen. Solche Kleinigkeiten lenkten ihn ab, seitdem er sie um ersten Mal sah mit diesen kleinen Tattoos in einem Halbbogen um ihre Augen und ihrem gebräunten Teint, der ihre Augen noch mehr zur Geltung brachte. Doch seit ihrem Gespräch auf den Wällen wurde es immer schlimmer. Er musste etwas dagegen tun. Er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Seine Pflicht ging vor und das würde auch so bleiben. Aber, beim Atem des Erbauers, nie war es ihm schwerer gefallen als mit ihr. Manchmal sah er sie an und er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Allerdings bemerkte er jetzt auch häufiger einen leicht abwesenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Das bereitete ihm besondere Freude. Sie stotterte nicht und wirkte auch nie unsicher. Außer wenn sie dabei erwischt wurde, dass sie gerade mal wieder nicht richtig zugehört hatte. Dann wurden ihre Wangen rot und blinzelnd bat sie um eine Wiederholung. Sie war eine der professionellsten Personen, die er kannte, pflichtbewusst, voller Ehre und bescheiden. Abgesehen natürlich von den Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie mit ihrer Truppe die unmöglichsten Dinge anstellte, Streiche spielte, mit Cole einfach so nach Val Royeaux verschwand, um einfach nur etwas zu essen, mit Bulle auf den Sieg über den Drachen in den Hinterlanden anzustoßen, nur um am nächsten Morgen mit dem schlimmsten Kater seit Menschengedenken aufzuwachen. Doch genau diese Gegensätze machten sie aus. Denn trotz allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, auch während ihrer Zeit als Zirkel-Magierin war sie die Person mit dem größten Herzen, der er je begegnet war. Vorurteile waren ein Fremdwort für sie. Alles was zählte waren Taten. Genau so hatte sie es geschafft, diese völlig verrückte Truppe an Begleitern zusammen zu trommeln. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie alle völlig unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, vergötterten sie sie.

Während dieser Gedanken drehte Cullen sich wieder Richtung Treppe, um nach oben zu blicken und erstarrte mit offenem Mund. Bulle und Sera bemerkten diese so ungewöhnliche Reaktion und drehten sich ebenfalls um. Sera brach in Gejohle aus und Bulle klopfte sich lachend auf seinen massigen Schenkel. Dort ging Calenn begleitet von Leliana und Josephine die Treppe hinunter. Sie trug ein Kleid aus dunkler, blauer Seide, welches bis zu den Knöcheln locker herunter fiel. Am Oberkörper saß das Kleid eng und betonte ihre üppige Figur mit der schlanken Taille perfekt. Die Ärmel waren lang und der Ausschnitt sehr weit. Ihre Oberweite wurde durch die Bewegung und den leichten Schimmer der Seide betont. Ihre Schultern blieben frei. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit trug sie ihr Haar hochgesteckt. Sie trug nur leichtes Make-Up. Calenn war überrascht wie gut das Kleid ihr tatsächlich gefiel, aber sie musste zugeben, dass Josie und Vivienne sich tatsächlich selbst übertroffen hatten. Das Pfauen-blau passte perfekt zu ihren Augen und dennoch war es schlicht genug, dass sie sich wohlfühlen konnte. Allerdings machten Kleider tatsächlich keine Menschen und so rief sie noch beim Hinuntergehen  
"Sera, wenn Du Dich übergeben musst, bitte nicht auf das Kleid und Bulle, wenn Du nicht aufhörst zu lachen, werde ich Dich das nächste Mal nicht mehr mit dem Stock schlagen. Also Ruhe jetzt!"  
Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man ein leichtes Seufzen aus Josephines Mund. Das würde ein sehr langer Abend werden.  
"Kommandant, Mund zu. Es zieht."  
Cassandra war schmunzelnd von hinten an Cullen herangetreten und musste sich tatsächlich ein leichtes Lachen verkneifen, als er sich sofort steif machte und tief durchatmete. Das würde ein sehr langer Abend werden und sie war wirklich nicht erpicht darauf, aber wenn sie schon hin musste, tat es gut zu wissen, dass ein anderer noch mehr leiden würde als sie.

Cullen musste sich mehrfach innerlich wappnen, bevor er wieder die Augen öffnen konnte. Andraste stehe ihm bei, aber diesen Abend würde er nicht überleben. Wie sollte er sich nur auf irgendetwas konzentrieren, wenn Calenn durch den Palast schweben würde wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. Er war stärker als das. Er musste sich nur immer wieder daran erinnern. Als Calenn und die anderen endlich den Hof erreicht hatten, verloren sie nicht viel Zeit und brachen auf. Seine Hand brannte. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, mit seiner nackten Hand über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Das musste warten. Dem Erbauer sei Dank, gehörten zu dieser Uniform auch Handschuhe. Doch die Versuchung, die sie für ihn darstellte, zwang ihn beinahe in die Knie.

Calenn musste sich immer wieder ermahnen nicht zu offensichtlich in seine Richtung zu starren. Er sah anbetungswürdig aus. Ohne seine übliche Rüstung wirkte er nicht kleiner, sondern seine starken Schultern kamen sogar noch mehr zur Geltung. Ihr war nicht entgangen wie er auf ihren Auftritt reagiert hatte und sie hätte sie am liebsten alle zum Teufel geschickt und wäre einfach mit ihm über die Wälle spazieren gegangen. Dieser Mann brachte sie um ihren Verstand und er merkte es nicht einmal.

Später an diesem Abend machte Cullen sich auf den Weg in Richtung eines der Zimmer in den Gesindequartieren. Josephine war zu ihm gekommen, um ihn zu bitten, nach dem Inquisitor zu sehen, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg in den Palast machte. Vielleicht benötigte sie noch etwas. Als er sich dem Zimmer näherte, in welchem er die Bande vermutete, musste er kurz innehalten. Von innen hörte man Poltern, Stöhnen und kleine Laute des Schmerzes. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein und traute seinen Augen nicht. Sera hing halb mit ihrem Kopf unter dem Rock des Inquisitors und Bulle war gerade dabei, seine Zweihandaxt zu schärfen. Calenn stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Hände übers Gesicht geschlagen.  
"Bulle, wenn Du mit dieser Axt auch nur in meine Nähe kommst, werde ich Dir zeigen, was ich mit Feuer unterm Hintern meine."  
"Ganz ruhig, Boss. Ein kleiner Hieb und alle unsere Probleme sind gelöst."

"Was, in Andrastes Namen, geht hier vor?"  
Cullen war ganz ruhig. Er hatte sich an merkwürdige Situationen gewöhnt, doch das schlug alles dagewesene um Längen.  
"Cullen, Ihr seid hier! Ihr müsst mir aus diesem Kleid helfen. Keiner kriegt es auf. Sera versucht es von unten, aber ich kann es nicht über den Kopf ziehen, dafür ist es zu eng. Bulle will es aufschneiden. Aufschneiden...mit seiner Axt! Übrigens, Sera, Du kannst wieder hoch kommen. Was machst Du denn da noch?"  
"Die Aussicht genießen!", gefolgt von einem typischen Giggeln und einem kleinen Schmerzensschrei, nachdem Calenn ihr in den Hintern getreten hatte.  
Cullen war geschockt. Er sollte was? Sie ausziehen? Nicht, dass er sich das nicht schon tausendmal vorgestellt hätte, aber doch nicht so.  
"Ähm, was ist mit Cassandra? Sie kann doch bestimmt" Bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, drehte Calenn sich um und sah ihn an. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und vor Wut blitzend.  
"Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für so etwas. Wenn Ihr mir jetzt nicht aus diesem Kleid helft, werde ich es mir vom Körper brennen und nach dem Kampf entweder in blutiger Rüstung oder nackt im Ballsaal erscheinen. Ich hoffe, Ihr alle versteht mich richtig. Ich mache das. Ich gehe da raus und werde nichts tragen. Also Cullen, wollt Ihr jetzt versuchen zu helfen?"  
Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen. Was sollte er machen? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber wenn sie wütend war, war mit ihr nicht zu spaßen.  
"Schön. Bulle, Sera, wartet vor der Tür und haltet Wache. Wenn hier jemand herein möchte, schickt ihn weg."

"Also gut, Inquisitor, was soll ich tun?"  
"Hier am Rücken sind Schnüre. Sie müssen völlig verknotet sein, nachdem Sera sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hat."  
Cullen wappnete sich innerlich für seine Aufgabe. Hatte er doch den ganzen Abend über versucht, sich genau das nicht vorzustellen, stand er hier und sollte sie entkleiden. Das Feuer in dem offenen Kamin beleuchtete perfekt ihre Silhouette. Die Flammen züngelten über das Kleid, die nackte Haut ihrer Schultern und er war verloren. Mit jedem Schritt war er sich ihrer Gegenwart immer bewusster. Ihr feiner Duft lag bereits in der Luft. Schwer, sinnlich, wie eine Magnolie in einer warmen Sommernacht. Darunter dieser leichte Hauch von Regen in einem Gewitter, stürmisch und unaufhaltsam wie die Frau selbst. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatten sich mittlerweile fast vollständig befreit. Nicht bereit, sich in eine Form pressen zu lassen. Dann warf sie ihm einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu und er sah in ihre Augen, die soviel sahen, ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blickten. Sie lächelte und er wusste plötzlich, dass auch ihr nicht entgangen war wie sehr sich die Atmosphäre verändert hatte. Ihre Augen leuchteten jetzt und offenbarten so viel von seinen eigenen Empfindungen, dass sein Selbstvertrauen zurückkehrte. Er entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe und stellte sich hinter sie, um die Schnüre zu lösen. Seine Hände waren warm und stark. Als sie auf ihre nackte Haut direkt über den Schnüren trafen, hätte sie beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Er arbeitete ruhig und konzentriert. Völlig auf seine Aufgabe fixiert und doch wusste sie, spürte sie, dass soviel mehr in ihm schlummerte. Die gleichen Empfindungen auf ihn einstürmten. Seine Augen waren jetzt dunkel im Feuerschein. Sein Körper war so nah, dass sie ihn spürte. In jeder Nervenzelle vibrierte die Begierde in ihr. Ihr Kopf legte sich zur Seite und offenbarte ihm ihren Hals. Sie gab sich ganz diesen Empfindungen hin. Er war es, den sie wollte. Bereits vom ersten Moment an, wusste sie, dass es für sie nie einen anderen geben würde. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich an eine Situation vom Ball und offenbarte ihm,  
"Wisst Ihr, diese Frau, die Euch in den Hintern gekniffen hat?", ein leichtes Grunzen,  
"Völlig verrückt, diese Adeligen!"  
"Ich hätte ihr am liebsten eine kleine Kostprobe meiner Magie gegeben. Wie kann sie sich an Euch vergreifen? Dabei müsste doch jeder sehen, dass Ihr zu mir gehört!" Cullen war so konzentriert, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um ihre Worte zu erfassen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Sie, die alle begehrten, verehrten und vergötterten.  
"Nun, Inquisitor, es war ja nicht so, als wäret Ihr nicht auch einigen Personen aufgefallen. Ein Mann hat Euch dermaßen mit den Augen verfolgt, dass ich ihm am liebsten mein Schwert in dieselben gestoßen hätte."  
Sie lachte. Dies hatte einen unerwarteten Effekt auf ihn. Spürte er doch nun durch seine Hände jedes Beben ihres Körpers und das Kleid tat sein übriges. Der Stoff war weich und glatt. Doch dem direkten Vergleich zu ihrer Haut konnte er nicht standhalten. Seine Finger glitten mit jedem Knoten, den der löste weiter über ihren Rücken. Immer tiefer, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sein ganzer Körper stünde in Flammen. Ein Fieber, das ihn umhüllte. Nachdem der letzte Knoten gelöst war, legte er seine Hände auf ihre nackten Schultern und brachte seine Lippen ganz nah an ihr Ohr.  
"Habe ich Euch eigentlich schon gesagt, wie schön Ihr seid?"  
Sie hielt das Kleid über ihrer Brust umklammert, um nicht nackt vor ihm zu stehen. Doch mit seinen Worten, seinem Atem, der über ihr Ohr strich, drehte sie sich um, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn mit all der unerfüllten Begierde, die sich in ihr staute. Cullen konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er umschlang ihren Körper und zog sie noch enger an sich. Das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem war unbeschreiblich. Nur seine Uniform und die Seide ihres Kleides trennten sie. Sie verschlangen einander, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Bis ein Klopfen ertönte.  
"Boss, seid Ihr bald fertig? Cass will los."  
Völlig außer Atem fuhren sie auseinander. Ohne Halt rutschte das Kleid herunter und sammelte sich zu ihren Füßen. Calenn war zu abgelenkt, um es zu bemerken, doch Cullen drehte sich abrupt um.  
"Inquisitor, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte...äh..."  
"Cullen, habe ich Euch eigentlich schon gesagt, wie gut Ihr heute ausseht? Ich muss sagen, ich mag es sehr, Euch ohne Rüstung zu sehen. Vielleicht kriegen wir das ja auch Zuhause öfter hin?"  
Ihr Ton war amüsiert und noch immer leicht atemlos. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr darauf gefreut nach Hause kommen.  
Leider war es noch immer ein sehr langer Abend.


End file.
